Daffodils
by darthsydious
Summary: Oh it's a fluffer-nutter fic. John/Molly Inspired by Big Fish film and musical.


_Lyrics from the beyond brilliant musical Big Fish music/lyrics by Andrew Lippa. Seriously, you guys, go download it, buy the cd, go rediscover this amazing book-turned-movie-turned-musical. It is absolutely gorgeous. I have been obsessed with the song "Daffodils" since I first heard it, (not only because that is my favorite flower) the music is sweeping, touching, poignant. It's everything a musical should be. This fic was inspired by that song, and the scene from the movie Big Fish. _

* * *

"I wonder what sort of flower she likes," John wondered aloud.

"Who?" Sherlock didn't bother opening his eyes, still rolling over the evidence in his head. He was sprawled onto one of the empty slabs in the morgue, waiting for results to come in.

"Molly Hooper," John replied. "I'd like to get her flowers, to thank her, y'know, for everything she does for us." Sherlock cracked an eye.

"Why?"

"Because she seems like a woman who likes flowers," John said. Sherlock lifted his head from the slab, frowning. John was sitting at the table, glancing at Molly in her office in between finishing the paperwork.

"Hm."

It was almost three years after the Reichenbach case that John finally got his answer. He was about to bash Sherlock Holmes head in when the Consulting Detective uttered one word:

"Daffodils."  
"What?!"

"Molly, she loves daffodils," John froze then, fist still raised. He remembered then, that moment three years ago back in the lab. Sherlock remembered, and he found out for him.

_But one thing more than all the rest,_

_Filled the heart inside my chest_

_He told me you loved daffodils. _

He let go of Sherlock's shirt.

"I don't- don't understand, why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you love her, and she thinks at this moment you hate her more than you do me."

"I don't," he murmured.

"Then tell her so."

"Why? Why are you helping me?"

"Because you told me that I was your best friend." He said. "And Molly Hooper deserves to be happy. You make her happy, John." John Watson thought then of all the terrible things he'd said to Molly when he found out she'd kept Sherlock's secret all those years. He felt his heart sink.

"She wouldn't talk to me, not after what happened."

"She will," Sherlock said. "She still loves you, after all."  
"What?"

"Do I honestly need to keep repeating myself all night?" he asked, annoyed. "Go apologize."

"How?" Sherlock quirked an eyebrow.

"Give her flowers, John."

_And countless as the stars that shine_

_They stretched in never-ending light_

_Till all I saw were daffodils_

**The Next Day**

_I need to talk to you, are you free? – JW_

_What's wrong? – MH_

_Meet at the park by Baker Street. – JW_

_Can you meet me there? – JW_

_Please, Molly. - JW_

_OMW – MH_

Molly didn't know what to expect when she clocked out, telling Mike that there was trouble at 221b. He gave her a knowing smile and waved her off.

"Take the day," he said. "You've put in more hours than anyone, I think we can spare you." She frowned at the twinkle in his eyes. "What?" he asked. "Can't I give you a day off without question?"

"No, of course you can, I'm just surprised. I said 'Baker Street' which could mean a certain Consulting Detective is high or a bomb or-"

"Molly. Go. Go straighten things out with John."

"How did-" She rolled her eyes, sighing. She waved goodbye, thanking him as she went.

Flagging down a cab, she ran through a few scenarios that she could come across once she reached her destination. Sherlock could be having a bad day. Sherlock and Mycroft were finally having it out and John couldn't pull them apart. Sherlock was high. Sherlock had constructed a bomb (he'd done so before). She was so worried, she hadn't heard the driver commenting on the sea of yellow that stretched across the park. She paid him, climbing out, surprised to see Sherlock standing at the park gates.

"You're alright!" she said, surprised. "Where's John?"

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" he frowned. "John's inside already."

"Oh, okay." She started in.

She went down the path that led her by the boating lake. Sherlock was walking ahead of her, and then suddenly he broke into a sprint, jogging up the hill and out of sight.

"Where are you-" she rolled her eyes, plodding after him. She reached the hill, stopping suddenly.

_Beside the lake, beneath the trees_

_All fluttering and dancing_

_In the breeze_

Stretched out before her was what must have been a thousand daffodils. _Hundreds_ of thousands. In the middle of it all stood John Watson, looking rather sheepish, hands in his pockets. Covering her mouth, Molly blinked quickly. Wiping her nose, she looked at the flowers, looked down the path at Sherlock, beaming like a small boy, and John, looking humble as the day was long. Picking her way through the flowers, careful not to step on any, she approached the good doctor.

_And like that moment right between asleep and waking_

_I thought I saw ten thousand strong _

_In one quick glance. _

_But when I saw your face I knew beyond mistaking_

_A million flowers couldn't stand a chance. _

"I'm sorry, I'm so, sorry, for everything I said to you, there is no excuse. You did what was best for Sherlock, you kept him safe, and you kept me safe, you put your life on the line for me, Molly Hooper, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She blinked again, her eyes red as she looked around them. All one could see for quite a ways was daffodils.

"These…are these for me?"

"These are for you," he repeated.

She stifled a giggle and a sob, covering her mouth again as he took her hands.

_So I'll pretend the daffodils_

_Are just an introduction to_

_The blossoming of me and you_

_Beside the lake, beneath a tree_

_Beyond mistake_

"Please, marry me." He'd pulled the ring out as he spoke, and he knelt. He was digging through his pocket, holding out a box to her.

_These are for you, only for you_

Sherlock stood a ways from them, watching his best friend propose to his pathologist _genuinely _smiling as she bent, wrapping her arms around him and he stood, returning her embrace. He picked her up, swinging her round and round, the toes of her shoes brushing against the flowers at their feet.

_Let's build a world of daffodils_

_That never fade and never die_

_I see the answer in your eyes_

_I'll/You'll be the bride I'll/You'll be the groom_

_A daffodil in every room_


End file.
